Buds
by masollan
Summary: A collection of non-linear, random vignettes and short stories on Akira and Ann.
1. salad days

**Author's Note:** This is a collection of random, non-linear short stories and vignettes of Kurusu Akira and Takamaki Ann. My advanced apologies because I'm incredibly uncreative of my title. I'm still finding a befitting voice for writing Akira/Ann, let alone Persona 5 fanfiction, so please bear with me!

* * *

 **buds  
** _salad days_

. **  
**

.

It was Tuesday after school.

Ann watched the leaves fall onto the puddle as she waited where the statue of Hachiko stood. She looked around, watched and searched the crowd for a face. Within moments she spotted Akira, walking through Shibuya crossing, his eyes gazing downwards. Ann brushed her pigtails to keep them in place, before patting her sudden flushed cheeks to calm them down.

 _I really have to get used to this,_ she thought, expecting the unexpected from Akira. He made a habit of surprising or flustering her out of nowhere whenever he had the opportunity - which was _always_.

"Ann," He relished the sight of her after days of only getting to see her with a mask. Moreover, this was better than having to deal with her nape and pigtails during class.

Her eyes shot up instantly and were greeted by Akira's Cheshire cat smile. She turned two shades deeper.

"Akira," she returned a bright smile to feign a lax and casual composure. That is, until he placed his palms on her face.

 _It was good while it lasted._

"You're all red," he pointed out as he pinched her cheeks. "and warm." For the past weeks since they began dating, he had learned he was becoming fond of touching her face. He has several excuses prepared to do so, for his indulgence.

"H-hey!" she exclaimed in embarrassment as she slapped his hands away. "I told you to stop doing that!"

He smirked, offered his hand. She scoffed and murmured out of spite but took it anyway. They walked to the train station.

"Where's Morgana?" asked Ann, noticing the unusual silence they shared.

Akira shrugged He didn't want Ann to think differently of Morgana if she finds out he's been purposefully avoiding them both together, as the cat had already expressed he didn't want to be the third wheel. Akira would insist it didn't have to be this way, but Morgana had other affairs in his mind.

Akira looked around the corners to see if some black cat was astray. In all honesty, he still felt a little guilty, but just not enough to let go of the lady beside him. At consolation, Morgana has been appreciating the fatty tuna he was buying for him.

They entered the Rinkai station line, headed underground to find the rare Saikyo train. Ann looked at Akira in shock. The Rinkai station line is the only line in Shibuya that carries some of the trains heading directly to Odaiba. "Are we really going to go there, _now?_ " she asked in disbelief.

He answered her with a brief smile. He took her wrist and continued to drag her before the train's door closes. They got on board, with one empty seat. Akira insisted Ann to take it. In turn, she took his bag and guarded both of their belongings as he stood on front of her, clinging on to the handle.

Ann's eyes roamed around. Above her, she could hear the small screens broadcasting the political campaign of Masayoshi Shido. _Yeah, right.._

She looked at Akira, whose eyes were fixated on the screen. "Are y-" she paused upon a certain realization.

"Hmm?"

"No, it's nothing! Never mind!" she plastered a smile while waving her hand at him. _I see.._

For a few days now, Ann was realizing Akira's uneasiness of disclosing his personal issues and feelings, mostly coming to a point he'd deny such existence of negativity in him by diverting the conversation with a witty or sarcastic remark. He'd do it very well, but Ann, being the natural empath, knew what was up. She remembered when she and Makoto did try to press him on about his family affairs - if they ever write to him, or check up on him, and what their feelings were about his criminal record - "of course they weren't happy" was the reply, followed by "there's no time for drama. Let's just get this request from Mishima done".

He was always quiet, one who would only utter words for snarky, sarcastic responses (this was how he coped, Ann realized) or answer serious questions. But on that same day when they went down in Mementos, Akira, the ever master jester of short quips and witticisms, never cracked one. And it was the only time she ever saw his guard down. Now that they were together, Ann wondered if she'd see him that way again. If he'd let her, she will give her best.

"Akira,"

"What? Did you remember what you were about to say?"

The transition from his stone cold expression as he gazed on Shido to a warm, charming one made her heart flutter a bit. She gave him a smile, the smile she used a lot to make the cameras fall in love with her, one that she's not even aware of having. But he knows, because it was so effective that it even opens his guarded heart.

After finding out it was Shido all along who have screwed up Akira's early high school life, Ann could not help but feel sorry. She knew he didn't want her sympathy, and that wasn't what he was here for. To sympathize is to undermine him. Instead -

"I told you that you looked better without your glasses on, didn't I?" she was an equally capable charmer.

"Mhmm," Akira cracked a smirk, reached for her cheek with his free hand, before pinching it again, harder this time. His hand then went to play with her hair. "and you look better off without your pigtails."

The subtle flirting and teasing continued, with short stories and vocalized inklings in between. They dropped themselves off at the artificial island of Odaiba a few minutes later and went up from the underground.

Ann looked around, appreciating the view of the Rainbow Bridge, and the rest of Palette Town. "A bit flashy for a quick date, don't you think?"

"You said you wanted me to cheer you up," he chuckled as he gazed around too. He breathed in the autumn air. Akira clicked his tongue in disappointment with himself, noticing it was already sunset. "This is _'somewhere fun'_ ,"

Ann blushed. There really was no urgent reason, and she didn't really want him to cheer her up. She was just missing him dearly since they infiltrated Shido's Titanic ship of a Palace.

She surprised him with an embrace as she hid her embarrassment in his shirt. "Actually... I think I'm fine standing here. I.. I just really wanted to spend some time together.. we've both been so preoccupied!" That blunt honesty was something Akira really found attractive; something most Japanese women don't do enough. Ann felt his hand graze across her hair down to her neck. She felt a slight tug on her ponytails, before realizing he had taken them down, loosening her long platinum locks. He brushed them off slightly to the side.

"You didn't need to do that.." she said softly.

Akira reached for her waist to pull her off slightly so he could see her face. Ann had been noticing this certain expression becoming more often from him – a soft gaze. And under his eyes, she smiled. She cautiously took his glasses off as she watched his dark eyes show her reflection.

He leaned in, dangerously closing the space between them.

Akira has been reminded from the recesses of his mind that he never had a relationship before, and now being in a relationship with Ann, seemed like a disadvantage; to be an infant of love. Nonetheless, he had set his mind to cherish her in any way he can. Recently, he found out Ann is actually fond of physical contact and spontaneous kisses. _Even though she'll deny it to death,_ he chuckled to himself. She'd call him out and pretend to be angry, with her blushing face giving away her true feelings in the obvious. A scenario Akira enjoyed a lot, for he liked teasing in general.

But among it all, he loved that after everything she had went through – being bullied and ostracized by peers, sexual assaults from Kamoshida, Shiho's incident and her constantly terrible experiences with men – seemed like nothing to her when they were together.. and he feels the same. Shido, his probation, being part of the Phantom Thieves and the unjust world are swept under the rug, because of one girl.

Is this how love should feel? Are the sensations valid? Was this really how a person in love actually becomes?

 _Love?_ He's getting used to the idea.

"H-hey! Akira!"

"Hmm?" a devilish grin appeared across his lips as he stared down from her eyes then to her lips. He really adored her flustering face. Anyone could tell; for a girl to make such a face would be out of love.

"Kids these days.." they heard a passerby murmur in spite for their affectionate displays. Neither Ann nor Akira noticed they were both standing at the entrance of the underground passageway the whole time until they got called out. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Man, most people here really are scared of PDA, aren't they," Ann said with a giggle. "We should do it more often."

He was realizing Ann's "western" habits, including public displays of affection, were rubbing on him.. _Not that I don't mind,_ he snickered.

Akira planted a soft kiss on her forehead before breaking his gaze. "Come on. Let's continue this frolicking somewhere scenic. Like in those cheesy romantic movies you made me watch,"

Ann giggled. "As Yusuke would put it, somewhere _'picturesque'_."

In an instant, the Akira associated the word with Ann's profile and the blue and pink horizon on her background. A beautiful view indeed.

"Well, you are quite a spectacle, Takamaki Ann. Now that we're a couple, surely you'll agree on modeling for me,"

"Huh?"

He grinned mischievously and bobbed his head to the side. "In the attic,"

She exploded in red. "What?! Shut up! Quit roleplaying Yusuke!"

"Ahh, but this is the artistic side of Kurusu Akira, love."

" _Still!"_ Ann was blushing madly, but she couldn't deny that she had thought about _it_ already too. She inhaled. "I may need some practice first.. on luring.. and becoming the perfect femme fatale.. " she muttered out of embarrassment. "But I will be! You should get ready!" _Challenge accepted!_ she thought fiercely to herself.

Akira's eyes widened in shock then broke in heartfelt laughter. He wasn't being serious at all and here was Ann… being a complete, open book, yet still catching him by surprise.

"Whenever you are." he teased as he reached for his glasses, which was hanging on Ann's button-down.

The sudden movement made her knees weak. She glanced bitterly as her mind raced for equally flirty and sexy remarks and gestures. There was none at the moment. "Hmp. I will get even with you."

They held hands and headed to Rainbow Bridge; the rest of the day was spent without a care in the world.

* * *

As I've said, this collection will be non-linear. Feel free to drop me a message for suggestions/ideas/prompts, it will surely help me and I would love to write about them! Thank you for reading!


	2. saccharine

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Thanks for the warm welcome! I enjoyed reading the prompt suggestions - some of them I'm already planning about. Thanks!

I actually just titled this one-shot because I really couldn't think of a befitting one. I'm very lame with such. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **buds**  
 _saccharine_

.

.

It was Sunday, and a rare occasion, for LeBlanc was closed for the day.

Akira recently learned latte art, and it wasn't because of Sojiro. The old man didn't like useless fancies and believed coffee should be served in such a way it should be drunk, not to be ogled at.

But Akira wasn't Sojiro, and he liked fancy, stylish things – like his Joker trench coat and mask. Besides, Sojiro was out with Futaba today as they canvass a school for her to enter. Preferably, Shujin or the academy Yusuke goes to.

Akira was just about to finish Ryuji's skull-drawn espresso.

"It's not as cool as Yusuke's doodles, but it's good enough," said Ryuji as he watched Akira do the finishing touches.

"Why did you even order this, you hate coffee," spat Ann out of annoyance, who had already gone halfway with her double.

"He's wasting the Boss's coffee beans. I think Ryuji doesn't care at all for saving resources, Lady Ann." purred Morgana as he jumped from the counter to give Ryuji the butt. "Remember the last time he wasted the allowance we gave him?"

"Oh shut up, I have the right to order whatever I want. And Ann bought lip gloss with her allowance!" retorted Ryuji to the tag-teaming Ann and Morgana.

"Yeah, but mine only cost less than a thousand yen, and it was a drugstore brand! I even bought a new whip!" the quarter-American defended.

Morgana walked at the counter towards Ann, his flat snout and whiskers held high up. "Lady Ann learned from her past mistakes. You, on the other hand…"

"Hey man, help me out here!" Ryuji turned to Akira. He was noticing how it was becoming a regular thing for everyone to pick on him as if he was the only existing person in the room. Even Makoto was starting to push her own needles.

"Calm down," said Akira as he smirked at Ryuji, who was now taking a photo of his drink. "He's paying his own drink today."

"Hey!"

"You better!" reinforced Ann, before turning to Akira. "What about mine, Akira?"

Akira huffed with a smug grin. "On the house." He'd never allow a girl to pay.

Ann smiled in satisfaction. "You do know how to make a girl happy. Unlike some people.."

Akira watched Ann and Morgana take on Ryuji again. He noticed how often Ann picked on Ryuji. Before, he couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between them - a reason for him to take the backseat. Their constant quarreling was often amusing. As an observer, Akira definitely felt like a third wheel; nonetheless, continued to like her with a distance.

But it's an entirely different story now. The days when he yearned to tug her pigtails (but never did so) in class were over.

For the past few weeks, after they saved Futaba from her mind, he had caught both of them _on multiple occasions_ , arguing about a boy. He wondered whether this boy was a common friend of theirs, and Ann happens to fancy said friend.

It turned out, his hunches were right.

There came the inevitable namedrop ( _because Ryuji is a really bad wingman,_ Akira concluded) – _"I don't know, Ann. Akira doesn't seem to be the type to go for foreign-looking ladies,"_ , among other discouraging words. Nonetheless, Ryuji still supported Ann. Moreover, the two began using euphemisms whenever the three of them hang out, usually Ryuji placing himself between him and Ann.

Of course, he made this conclusion only after several instances. He couldn't believe it at first, second, third, or even fourth. Easily conceding to his feelings was never how he dealt with his personal life. There were many reasons for him to doubt it – _but who wouldn't like their feelings getting reciprocated, right?_

He continued to watch them.

"You know Ann, sometimes I can't help but think this habit of throwing me under the bus is just to make yourself look cool," Ryuji retorted as he glanced at Akira. "in front of everyone."

The spiky blond teen huffed out of frustration and looked at Akira, then to Ann, who was wearing an angry expression as she blushed in red like there was no tomorrow. His gaze cycled to Akira again, to Ann, then to his untouched coffee.

"..that's stupid," answered Ann. She was giving him the look, which Ryuji immediately understood. It was time for his wingman duties.

Akira, saw this shared gaze between them. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold in his laughter. It was almost cute how both his friends were trying to cover up their plans. He felt a little guilty too, for Ann to go through such complicated lengths when they simply could just be together. He knew he wouldn't get to convince her though, especially if it doesn't happen her way.

He decided he will go along with this charade and make his own moves. He smirked. _Let's make it more exciting, shall we?_

"…Never mind." Said Ryuji, rolling his eyes. He stood from his seat and dug his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna look around the neighborhood for some old games."

"Pay your coffee," reminded Akira. Ryuji grunted and left him some good 800 yen. "Thanks."

"You just have to be the real ladies' man, don't you," grunted Ryuji, still bitter that Ann gets her drink for free.

"Sorry. I'll tab yours next time." apologized Akira.

"Morgana, follow Ryuji." Ann commanded out of nowhere. The raven-haired boy took this as Morgana entirely oblivious to the scheming. He felt a bit guilty, but thought he'd worry about it later.

"The heck?!" Ryuji exclaimed as he stood on his feet.

"Huh?!" The cat jumped from the chair to the counter. His fur was standing up. "Why me?! Why must I follow this idiot around?!"

"Ahh.. Make sure Ryuji doesn't do anything stupid! You know how he does.. stuff.." The nervousness in her voice was so obvious it made Ryuji face-palm. Ann's eyes shot up quickly to the other blond, begging. He rolled his eyes, irritated. He had no choice though, since he did promise this. He wondered if his friend was already noticing, too. _I will never agree to something like this again._

"..I'll buy you sushi," grunted Ryuji to Morgana. The cat's attitude did an 180, even leading the way, prancing to the exit.

"You owe me this one, Takamaki!" exclaimed the blond before exiting LeBlanc.

"Stupid Ryuji.." Akira heard Ann mutter. He looked at her still gazing at the door, with that signature flushed look on her face. Her plan was spiraling downwards. Ryuji was turning out to be a terrible wingman. _..never again._

"Owe..?" he repeated as he crossed his arms. What could Ann possibly owe Ryuji? He wondered what could that deal be about, and what Ann may have staked for the shenanigans.

"Did you two get into trouble?" he snickered.

"No, it's nothing," she answered, immediately voiding his implication as she emptied her mug. It was her way to recollect her confidence. _Come on Ann, this is the perfect time to use Carmen and Panther in you with real life problems!_ To her dismay, she could not summon Panther to save herself.

"Ann,"

She looked back at him, with a disarming gleam in her eyes – the one she uses. He had almost forgotten what he was about to say. "Yes, Akira?"

"…would you like some cake?"

Her cyan eyes widened. "You guys do pastries now?"

"No. We just happened to have some leftover," answered Akira matter-of-factly. "you like sweets."

She grinned. "So you remember. Sure! Bring it on! I'll take on any sugarcoated yum! This one's free, right?"

"Of course," he smirked in satisfaction. He turned to the cupboard to get her a plate and a fork. Placed it before Ann, then opened the fridge to look for the cake.

Meanwhile, from the counter, Ann was enjoying the view of Akira's knotted apron around his waist as he crouched next to the fridge. "Has anybody ever told you how good you looked with an apron?"

He chuckled. "Are you hitting on me?"

"Perhaps.." she bit her fork playfully. He glanced at her and smirked. "just kidding, Akira."

He took out a medium-sized box and placed it in front of Ann as he gazed down at her. A lopsided grin was on the corner of his mouth.

Her brows met. "Umm.. shouldn't you cut me a slice?"

"Nah," there came the knowing Cheshire cat smile. "you should serve yourself. It's all yours."

She scowled. "Don't mess with me; you know I can't eat all of it,"

"You finished a whole platter back at the buffet," reminded Akira.

Begrudgingly she stabbed the half-moon-sized cake and took a huge biting. "You're mean," she muffled between chewing.

"I'm kidding," he replied. "Just help yourself, is what I meant."

He watched her eat the dessert, admiring the expression on her face whenever she took a fresh bite. They remained like that for a while, sharing a comfortable silence as Ann ate her chocolate cake, with Akira watching her. Moreover, it seemed as if Ann wasn't noticing some crumbs and icing on the edges of her mouth. He had pointed it out to her, but she told him she'd just leave it there until she finishes eating.

He began to think of ways he can make his moves without undermining her.

"You should probably take this away from me," said Ann, noticing that the cake was already a half smaller than it used to be. She pushed the box away from her, blushing.

Akira took the box and placed the leftover in a smaller container.

"I just pigged out, didn't I," she laughed nervously, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

He glanced at her, the left corner of his mouth twitching upwards. _"You remind me of a babe."_

"What babe?" she followed, grinning as she successfully caught on one of Akira's 'references'. And for Ann, it was obvious he was flirting with her.

He wasn't going to make it easy for her though. His smirk deepened. _"Babe.._ the pig."

Her wide grin dropped to a scowl. "Hmp. No magic for you."

Akira chuckled, turned around to see a speck of icing on Ann's chin. He leaned in closer to her face, the same smile never leaving his face. Ann tried to neutralize him by frowning, but her pink cheeks were giving her away.

"Missed a spot," Akira swiftly brushed his finger across her chin, revealing some white icing on his finger. He casually licked the icing on his finger before turning around to the sink.

"E-Ehh..!" the pink on her cheeks turned red, her brows meeting furiously, her mouth gaping in surprise. Her fingers found its way to her chin, the area where he touched it. The rate of her heartbeat was enough to give her a seizure.

 _I will never get even with him!_ thought Ann furiously.

She watched him wash the mugs and dishes, daydreaming at the sight of his back. He wasn't buffed or incredibly masculine, but there was just something attractive about Akira's effeminate nature. She found it very comfortable.

She took a deep breath."Hey Akira," she began.

"Hmm?" he was getting an inkling where this may go.

Subconsciously her fingers made it to twirling her hair as she felt the heat on her cheeks. "Do you, umm.." her words were failing her once again as she trailed off. "well, what I was going to say is, if you.. _ugh,_ why is it suddenly so hot in the autumn?" Ann began to fan her face with her hands.

He glanced at her as he wiped his hands with a towel. He leaned on the counter, just right across her, with his hand supporting his chin, grinning.

It was time to play his part. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Ann immediately erupted in red.

"That was so not what I was going to say!" she defended as she held herself. Her mind raced, wondering where she could have gone wrong for him to completely read her intentions. _This is all Ryuji's fault!_ she began in a mental panic.

Akira remained calm. For some reason, her cheeks reminded him of peaches.

"I know," he replied nonchalantly. His grin never left. "I asked you out for a date."

Her mouth formed an ' _o'_ upon the realization; cheeks subdued in pink again. It was quiet for a while until Akira cleared his throat. "What were you going to tell me earlier then?"

She sighed in defeat as she began to hide her face with her hair.

"I was going to ask you out.." muttered Ann. She frowned and looked away from him. "but now I can't."

"I've beaten you to it." laughed Akira.

She stuck her tongue out to him. "Heh."

Akira bobbed his head to the side and reached out for her hand to unmask half of her face. "So.. I'll take this as a 'yes'?"

Ann still felt embarrassed, but could no longer hide her smile. Her mind eased with the thought of him liking her too.

"Of course," she beamed. "let's go out. When do you want to?"

 _Finally._

He kissed her fingertips and smirked. "Anytime you want."

* * *

Honestly, I didn't think much of this story through, and I only really just wanted to write a scene where Ann eats cake, with Akira wearing an apron, making coffee and such. Hahaha. Thanks for reading, and 'til next time!


	3. the little house

**buds  
** _the little house_

.

.

"You know my paper heart,

The one I filled with pencil marks,

I think I might've gone and inked you in."

.

.

Akira feels Ann tug his shirt as the clap of the thunder reverberates across her minimalist apartment again.

A smile creeps on his lips as he feels her cheek touching his bicep. He rubs his eyes and yawns, before adjusting his position on her couch, re-wrapping the fleece blanket on them.

In honesty, he woke up almost choking himself, the heavy weight in his chest caused none other by Ann. They seem to have dozed off while watching movies last night. The remains of pasta they made together sit in a platter, on the table, as well as the leftover coffee he prepared.

He recalls yesterday, the events remind him that they both have been graced by the gods for a lucky tryst.

The caretaker left the apartment under Ann's care, just for this weekend; Akira's excuse for Morgana and Sojiro is he's sleeping over at Mishima's. Hence, explains how a boy like Akira wakes up to Sunday morning with her in his arms. He looks around, appreciating the architecture and interiors of Ann's home in early daylight.

It was beautiful, peaceful yet lonely; a far cry from LeBlanc's rather 'vintage', quaint, and woody aesthetics. The light from outside bounces off the white walls, casting a soft glow through the slide windows.

Akira imagines a younger Ann, with her father and mother cuddling together here in the same sofa. The Takamakis must love to do so whenever they were home, just like how the picture frame on the wall shows.

The downpour from outside and the figure nuzzled comfortably atop him make it difficult for Akira to stand up and prepare them breakfast.

 _"Sunday mornin' rain is fallin',"_ he slowly hums, fingers brushing through the ash blonde locks away from her face. He always tells her how he preferred her hair down, her natural beauty, even without her usual mascara accentuates tenfold. Like always whenever with her, Akira recalls how he and Ann have built their relationship to _this,_ a love story he won't ever admit to being fond of recalling. It was amazing how she planted herself so deep in his heart in spite of his usual reticence.

Akira continues to hum the song, gently brushing her long strands, somehow trying to place them in such a way the portrait of a sleeping Ann would look like an Italian Renaissance painting. He smirks; Yusuke would agree.

The picturesque Ann disappears as she suddenly moves closer, his efforts of clearing her face of her hair disappears. He hears her mumble against his throat, eyes still closed.

"I can't understand you," he replies, chuckling. He lifts her from him, making her sit up. She groans and sways to the other end of the sofa to rest her head.

Her white sweater lifts up a bit, revealing her navel. He places a hand on the bare skin, lightly strumming her as she broke into giggles.

"That's not fair!" the blonde sits up from her sleeping form, her face covered by her mane, but Akira can see the hint of blue of her eyes peeking through.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he teases.

Ann scoffs him and lazily combs a hand through her hair, showing her scowling, sleepy face. Akira smirks from his corner, watching her adjust to her state of wakefulness. He yawns just a few seconds after she does. Ann notices this, now believing what everyone says that seeing other people yawn is infectious.

"Good morning," she greets in a low voice, her gaze steady on the messy table. Now fully recovering from her half-asleep state, Ann smiles with the rather late realization she just woke up next to someone else. A blush forms across her cheeks. To wake up in her home, with someone else, _someone she loves_ , was refreshing. It was a different feeling altogether, especially when she is used to the clean, empty spaces and the lone mornings. She notices the dim, rainy morning - and with Akira by her side, Sunday morning couldn't be any more perfect. It felt exactly like the movies.

Ann's daydream ends as she frowns at the stack of DVD cases atop. "we didn't get to finish _Roman Holiday_."

"We fell asleep in the middle," replies Akira, adjusting his feet with the fleece so they warm up. He smirks as he remembers that the leading lady shares the same name as his girlfriend. "Lady Ann.. _Princess Ann._ "

Ann crawls next to him, hugging the boy by the waist.

 _"'Will you help me get undressed, please?'"_ Ann teasingly quotes the film with her doe eyes, thus earning her a blushing Akira.

He chuckles, lies on his back so he could cuddle her atop him. She leans in to kiss him, but Akira halts her by sweeping her long strands to the side. It was at that moment, the sight of Ann with wakeful eyes, with gorgeous hair framing her face, in her white sweater and red boxer shorts, did he feel the hardness down his groin return to him.

"I can feel it, you know," she giggles, teasing him by making a brief grind between them. He snickers and scoffs her off of him, wanting to make his erection disappear as quickly as possible, but Ann pins him back down, her lips gently massaging his. He replies with open-mouthed kisses, his hands finding their way underneath her sweater as Ann copies him. She adjusts her legs to have his between hers, again continuing to kiss him from his lips down to his chin and neck.

Akira catches their scent of coffee and pasta from yesterday, but he did not mind the minor details. With Ann, he is a normal teenage boy in a relationship with a girl - not some vigilante leader or delinquent kid on probation, or whatever labels he's been attached to. The noise in his head was long gone since yesterday morning, but he knows that this peace is temporary. Once he and Ann part today, the thoughts will plague him again. An unfortunate disposition that he's gotten used to. He groans against her throat as his hands explore upwards, believing that the more he could touch and sense every inch of her skin, savoring her warmth, the more he could feel at home.

His thoughts are interrupted as Akira flinches a bit out of surprise, feeling the bareness of her back. She didn't wear anything underneath. It doesn't help Akira from fighting off his morning libido, but it didn't matter anymore. While clutching her body in an embrace and with lips still glued to hers, he lifts both of them up, pushing Ann down to her back, her fist clasping on his dark shirt.

Ann pulls out from their kiss, a soft smile finds its way across her reddening lips. "I wish we could sleep together all the time," she sighs, cupping his face. It's amazing how he seems to naturally belong in her empty habitat. "less lonely.. you know?"

He chuckles and brushes strands of hair from her face; he blushes at her spoken wish, knowing the gravity behind her words. Akira's thoughts drift to the future as he thinks of ways how to fulfill her request. Realistically, a wish that could only be fulfilled after they both turn 21. _Tomorrow_ , they go back to inhibited looks, glances, and touches - in class, in Mementos, in the next Palace. More similar tomorrows before they could have the joint future they yearn.

"Someday," he answers with a smirk, his thumb gently stroking her cheek as he begins to daydream out loud. "We'll sleep and dream together.. wake up together.. I'll make you breakfast all the time,"

"Hehe," she giggles, her fingers comb through the mess of his raven hair. "learn how to make crepes,"

Akira hums, his dark eyes looking upwards, then seductively smiles at her. "are you going to brew me some coffee?"

Ann sticks her tongue out. "You can do that by yourself.. and better,"

"Yeah, but," he leans in to close the distance between them. "I'd like to see you try,"

Ann giggles. Of course, for her it's easier to do anything that doesn't require frying pans or stoves. "Deal.:

They laugh together, making the most out of the chilly weather by warming each other up with kisses and touches. He lifts himself up off of her, feeling lightheaded from their frolicking and cuddling. Akira sighs, both in bliss and dread, in a few hours he will need to go home else Sojiro suspects.

"What time should I leave?" The question immediately paints a pout on Ann's face. She fears him leaving, she fears sleeping alone again after a night of having him beside her. She's not ready for his caffeine-and-vanilla scented clothes to leave her senses yet.

Maybe she will never be ready.

"Later," whispers Ann, drawing him closer to her with a tight embrace. Ann knows her selfishness is unreasonable, but as her eyes and fingers plead, this compromise will have to do for now. "let's go back to bed,"

Akira's dark eyes gleam, now scooping her from the couch as he carries her to her bedroom. Ann's laughter echoes across the apartment, a sound that cues him of his actions and decisions to be right; a reassurance that he is exactly right where he belongs.

For Ann, he will always have time to spare.

* * *

The quote is from John Mayer's _"A Face to Call Home"_. It's a really lovely song and I hope you all give it a listen. :)


End file.
